Unexpected Surprise
by beckettsdaisy
Summary: She almost toppled over right then and there. Looking back up at her, were two pink lines. Those two pink lines were going to change her life forever.


Beckett paced back and forth in the bathroom. It only too a few minutes to wait for the results, but she was still very nervous. They never talked about this, they weren't even in a relationship for a long time. They've been dating for just two months. What was going to happen when he found out now? She let out a staggered breath she had been holding when her phone beeped, indicating the waiting time was up. Stepping forward, she cupped the small white stick in her palms. Her eyes were shut as tight as she could before she willed them open. She almost toppled over right then and there. Looking back up at her, were two pink lines. Those two pink lines were going to change her life forever.

A shrilling of her phone came into view and she almost missed it while she was staring at the small test laying in her hands. She dropped the test into the sink mindlessly searching for where she put her phone.

"Beckett." She answered, hoping the person on the other side couldn't hear her uneasiness. She listened to Espo's voice rattled off about a murder and that he texted her the address. "Alright. Thanks." She hung up with a sigh, going back to her stare down at the plastic at her reach. She mentally kicked herself before placing the test back in the box and into her cabinet before going to get ready.

Once she had her outfit on, as well as her heels and the weapon holestered onto her hip, she manuvered her coat around her arms before snatching her purse at the last minute and making her way out to the elevator. She said goodbye to the doorman as she raised a hand, a cab sliding to a stop. She spat out the address to the driver, gliding into the car and buckling up as the door shut and they started to drive. She stared outside as she felt a weird substance at the bottom of her throat. She just swallowed hard and chose to forget about it.

* * *

She arrived 15 minutes later and paid the cabbie, thanking him as she got out and made her way down to the site; the click clack of her heels the only other noise until she came even closer. Castle held a cup of coffee towards her with a small smile plastered on his face. She only gave a smile as she took the offered drink, feeling the warmth seep through to her hand which warmed them miraculously throughout the cold around them. The aroma from the grand skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla hit her nostrils and flowed through. She stiffened as she bile rose in her throat but she held it down while her partner gave her a puzzled look.

She ignored him and headed over toward the body. Lanie was standing over it, checking the fingers of the dead woman. Her head had been bashed in hard, and her pale body had numerous stab wounds around her torso. She almost missed it, but the smell of the slight decomposed body hit her and she didn't have the strength to push the substance back down her throat. A gloved hand over her mouth, she turned on her heels and rushed away. She didn't noticed Castle following behind her as she stepped just beyond the yellow tape before finding refuge in the black trash can on the sidewalk.

She grasped the tin lid and started to dry heave. Castle moved some of her hair out of her way and rubbed her back which, when she had a small minute to breath, she turned to him with a full on glare.

" _Castle_." She warned before the time came again and she turned, throwing up the contents of a breakfast she hadn't had. Castle's hand immediately left her back like she had been on fire. She heard a mumbled, ' _sorry_ ' before she lifted her face. When she finally felt the morning sickness had passed, she stood to her feet, but did not bypass the gaze of concern masking Castle's face.

Once she was given all the details on the dead woman as she needed and told the boys to check the security cameras near the chinese restaurant across the way to see if it caught anything while Castle and she go back to the precinct. They both got into the car when Castle started up.

"Beckett-"

"Castle. I'm fine. Please." she urged softly, and he gave her a long look before dropping the subject. She tapped her fingers along the small holder in the cab as she stared out the window. He deserved to know, about the pregnancy. But, she didn't want to get his hopes up, or make him mad. Especially if it turned out in the end to be a false positive. She cursed under her breath for not taking more than one test as they came to a stop at the big building that was the police station. She and her partner got out of the ride and made their way into the heated building.

"Kate, is something wrong wi-"

"Rick..I said no, now please." She whispered sternly before stepping off the elevator and into the room full of her fellow detectives.

* * *

It was a few hours later when it happened again. She had only been going over the financials of Leigh Barnes who was their victim and sipping what was actually tea in her coffee cup. She didn't want her boyfriend catching on before she was completely sure. But once again, she felt that rise in her throat and she knew she couldn't hold it in. Nearly spilling the cup of tea, she rushed towards the woman's room bumping into Stegner as she went. She tumbled into the open stall, not even bothering to lock it as she knelt to her knees and emptied her small lunch and her tea into the toilet.

It took a few minutes before she felt she was okay to leave and stood to her feet and made her way out. When she came out, Captain Gates was staring at her.

"Detective Beckett, my office please." Kate felt herself sigh and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve before trotting towards her boss' lair. She shut the door as instructed and chose not to take a seat when her superior invited her to. She noticed the woman's posture and it didn't seem one that was furious so it must have been something different.

"Detective, This is the second time you have gotten sick today. One time nearly contaminating the crime scene, so I hear?" Gates continued when she didn't receive a response from the detective. "You need to go home. If it's a bug you have, you should be ready for duty by tomorrow but I will not have one of my detectives on her low point by a stomach bug." Kate wanted to tell her it was a natural thing for pregnant women, but she stopped. Gates didn't- _couldn't_ know about her and Castle. She could have him thrown out the second she heard.

"No offense, Sir. But I'm fine-"

"You are not, and even if you try to believe that you are. I need my detectives healthy and ready to work, not burned out. Go home, get some rest and come back in when you've gotten better. That is an order." Beckett knew it wasn't a good idea to fight with her boss so she just puckered her lips, nodding once in understanding and made her way out and to her desk. The boys strolled over, asking her question after question about what the boss wanted.

"It's nothing, she just told me to take the rest of the day off. Since I'm not feeling well." The boys tried to ask what was wrong, but she just gave them a stern glare and turned on her heels after she got everything from her desk and made her way towards the elevator. Castle made the excuse he had a dinner date and rushed off towards the elevator, making it just in time to slid in before the doors shut. She gave him a look that was obviously not happy.

When they came out and Beckett got a cab, Castle insisted he was coming home with her to take care of her. She tried to object, but he said he wasn't taking no for an answer and a few seconds later they were sitting next to each other in the yellow cab. Beckett let out a yawn as Castle tried to pull her close and she pulled away, shaking her head. "Castle, I'm fine."

"Beckett, you're sick and tired. Just lean against me until we get there." After a few minutes of thinking, she had leaned against Castle as he rubbed her back.

* * *

They arrived at her apartment building minutes later and Beckett made her way in first. She unlocked her door and padded in, taking her coat off, along with her high heels and made soft pats on the floor as she went and placed her gun in the safe. Castle was making his way into the kitchen to make her something her stomach may handle when she grabbed his wrist.

"I..I need to show you something."

He sat on her bed as she rummaged through her cabinet in her bathroom and held a white box to her chest before taking out the used pregnancy test. She held it in a death grip before placing the plastic into her partner's hand. He opened his palm and was greeted by two pink lines back up at him. His face went from confused to surprise as she looked up at her.

"Are-Are you?" She nodded, not trusting her voice as he glanced back down at his hands. He abandoned the test and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with all he had. She kissed him for a few moments before pulling away.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet-"

"I don't care. This is..amazing!" His face turned into pure joy and it made all of her fears of him mad at her disappear as she straddled his legs while hugging him. He ran a hand through her hair when she looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She glanced down before looking back up. "I didn't know how you would have felt about another baby. I didn't know if you even wanted one. I was scared that you wouldn't want it. Plus, I wanted to make sure it was actually true, but when you came home with me. I decided you needed to know now." She felt his hand run through her hair as she kissed her forehead.

"I always wanted the opportunity for more kids. I just didn't have the girl to help me." Beckett grinned softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Rick lifted her off his lap and smiled down at her.

"How about you go brush those teeth and I'll make you something I think our baby may like."


End file.
